Creep
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Lo que sea que te haga feliz, lo que sea que quieras. Tu eres tan malditamente especial, yo desearía ser especial pero yo soy un desgraciado, soy un bicho raro...


**_Bien yo por aquí de nuevo, esto si es raro en mí una nueva historia ahhh y pues lo que no es raro es que Jogan Wii, desde hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo guardado, escondido en lo más recóndito de mis archivos, pero lo "desempolve", lo arreglé y ¡aquí está! :3 un song fic de una de las canciones más desgarradoras que alguna vez pude haber escuchado y conocí gracias a gLee pero en realidad es de Radiohead creep, espero que les gusté pos no más _**

**_Enjoy dear people! _**

* * *

_When you were here before  
__Couldn't look you in the eyes  
__You're just like an angel…__  
_

* * *

Yo Logan Mitchell estoy indignado, debí escuchar a mamá cuando dijo que estar en un colegio de artes escénicas en nueva york no iba a ser fácil y sé que no se refería a la parte de estudiar ni nada por el estilo. Estaba a punto de entrar a la clase de baile no lo hacía porque me encontraba discutiendo con Carlos y Kendall sobre algunas cosas, en esos días estaban muy extraños conmigo y lo estaban negando, sabía que había algo mal con ellos, pero no querían decirme, se escabullían juntos, no me incluían en sus planes, creía que no me tenían confianza, algo ocultaban y no eran capaces de confiarme el secreto.

Me enojé demasiado por eso, solo volteé para irme de allí pero vi algo que me dejó pasmado, era un lindo chico, con cabello castaño, un cuerpo hermoso.

Iba hacía mí, no sabía qué hacer, decirle o responderle, me quedé sin habla completamente.

―Ho-hola soy nuevo, mi nombre es James Diamond―Comenzó algo nervioso, pero no creo que más que yo― ¿Podrías decirme dónde está la sala de baile?

No aguanté más y bajé la mirada inconscientemente, me abofeteé por eso mentalmente, escuché como los chicos se pusieron al lado mío para amortiguar un poco la incomodidad que se sintió en el ambiente.

―Ve al fondo y gira a la izquierda― Le indicó Carlos con su habitual energía.

Escuché pasos alejándose, deduje que eran de James, levanté la mirada de nuevo sintiendo mis mejillas arder, los chicos se colocaron al frente mío con miradas acosadoras, yo solo rodé los ojos y seguí el camino por donde se fue ese hermoso _ángel_.

Cuando entré a la clase lo vi hablando con la profesora, Ella sonrió con ese aire malvado que a todos nos asusta, James se dirigió al centro un tanto nervioso, tomó un largo suspiro.

― ¡Hey chicos! Mandaron un nuevo, quizá es igual de malo que ustedes, así que quiero que lo vean y no sean tímidos al abuchear― Dijo ella, siempre le hacía eso a los nuevos para ver si podían sucumbir a la presión, me dio algo de lastima cuando vi que la confianza que había recogido antes de pararse allí estaba completamente destrozada.

La música comenzó a sonar, su cuerpo a moverse al ritmo de ella, no lo hacía mal era todo lo contrario, lo hacía tan pulido… Tan perfecto, sus movimientos eran lentos, delicados, con una técnica impresionante, bailaba como una pluma en el viento, no pude quitarle la vista de encima, me hechizó, tanto que pensé que me había transportado a otro mundo.

Cuando terminó todos aplaudieron sacándome de mi ensoñación, luego nos organizamos para comenzar con los estiramientos. El resto de la clase fue lo mismo de siempre, escuchar a la profesora gritarnos cosas extrañas, que éramos malos y que nunca tendríamos una carrera exitosa, ojala algún día muera.

Lo intercepté en la puerta con la esperanza de esa vez hablarle y no quedarme allí parado como un idiota.

―Hola soy Logan, perdóname por lo de antes es que yo… Soy algo tímido.― Por eso Kendall y Carlos me llaman el rey de la mentira.

―No importa, te comprendo algunas veces me pasa― Dijo. Me quedé sorprendido, ¿A él? Esa no me la creí para nada.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio no era uno incomodo, era una más bien de "Quiero-hablar-pero-no-se-me-ocurre-nada-por-él-estilo-para-conversar-contigo", no me di cuenta cuando me acorraló contra la pared, me miró directo a los ojos.

―Oye…―No pude hablar porque puso su suave dedo índice sobre mis labios, mi respiración se aceleró, la de él olía a rica menta―. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me encantaría salir contigo ¿Aceptas?

Me sorprendí al escucharlo, no quería creer que había dicho esas palabras, mi mente colapso.

―Dis-Disculpa ¿Me estás invitando a salir a mí?― Pregunté algo sorprendido, mi corazón se aceleró.

―Sí, ¿No quieres? lo comprendo sería extraño que un chico que apenas conoces te invite a salir además…― Lo callé colocando uno de mis dedos en sus suaves labios.

―Claro que me encantaría salir contigo.

* * *

Allí estaba sentado con él en medio del bosque disfrutando un día de campo, era una de las citas más cliché, pero me encantaba estar cerca de él, no podía evitar enviar una sonrisa estúpida cuando me tocaba, cuando hablaba y decía algún chiste aunque fuera malo me reía de él, porque simplemente estaba algo nervioso, hubo un momento en donde surgió un tema que no era cómodo hablar para mí, pero con él fue más que sencillo.

―Dime… ¿Tus padres apoyan que estés en la escuela?― Preguntó James cogiendo una de los mini sándwiches, se me hizo tierno que lo hiciera, se veía tan lindo.

―Bueno, mi mamá si me apoya pero mi papá no, mi madre no quiso dejarme venir solo a Nueva york así que empacó sus cosas y vino conmigo, un día estábamos sentados en el comedor cuando recibió una llamada y…―Suspiré para contener mis lágrimas.―Era el abogado de papá diciendo que le estaba pidiendo el divorcio.

― ¡Vaya! Lo siento no debí preguntar eso, soy un tonto.― Dijo tirando su mini Sándwich de nuevo al plato con una cara de tristeza que me derritió.

―Tranquilo, no interesa, ahora cuéntame tu historia― Traté de sacar mi mejor sonrisa para disimular mi tristeza y de paso que notara que yo también tengo una linda.

―Mi papá me apoya, él y yo somos como los mejores amigos, nos contamos todo, además dice que sería genial verme alguna vez debutando sobre el escenario― Comentó feliz, algo en mí se sintió cálido.

― ¿Tu mamá?― Pregunté sin saber lo que me esperaba.

―Ella murió de cáncer hace casi un año, le dijo a mi papá que cuidara de mí, que velara para que cumpliera cada uno de mis sueños y desde allí surgió una gran amistad entre nosotros.― Era mi turno para sentirme como un idiota por preguntar por cosas que no debía.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención soy un idiota― Bajé la mirada avergonzado memorizando el patrón del mantel. Sentí como sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura, enseguida levanté la mirada y me encontré con la de él.

―No importa descuida…― Se acercó a mí, puso su frente sobre la mía, todo se perdió para mí.―… Aunque hay una manera de que te perdone.

― ¿Cuál?― Pregunté jadeante, llevando mis manos directo a su cuello.

―Un beso, en los labios.

Cerré los ojos, me acerqué a él tan lentamente parecía que recorría un camino sin fin para llegar a sus labios, estaba ansioso… Cuando sus labios por fin encontraron los míos comenzaron a moverse con tal sincronía que nos hicieron entender que encajaríamos perfectos juntos, me empujó un poco, sentí como me aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la tela del mantel, su mano se posó en mi cara, pudiendo sentir un poco de esa piel. Esa piel que por lo visto me vuelve loco.

* * *

No sabía cómo llegamos tan lejos en un instante, nos encontrábamos devolviéndonos a Nueva York después de tener un lindo día de campo, no aguantamos más y nos dirigimos a un hotel no muy lejano de allí cinco estrellas, pedimos una habitación con solo una cama, es a la que le dicen la matrimonial ¿O me equivoco?, En fin.

El caso es que cuando llegamos no esperamos ni un minuto para abalanzarnos sobre el otro, no podía más recién lo conozco y no me importa arrojarme a sus brazos, es que es tan hermoso.

Me acostó debajo de él, su piel estaba tan cerca de la mía, desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía tal excitación a una persona y mucho menos hacía un chico, pero me encantaba como sus labios exploraban mi cuello, como sus manos jugueteaban sobre mi ropa y más, como esos hermosos orbes de color exorbitante se conectaban con los míos.

Trató de despojarme de mis pantalones, sabiendo lo que quería hacer y donde quería llegar lo cogí de sus manos e invertí nuestra posición. Me miró con sorpresa por un momento, luego sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso color carmesí y por último sus ojos se cerraron mientras una sonrisita en su cara se formaba sin previo aviso.

―No me importa si me duele, quiero que...― Lo corté con un beso apasionado, él solo se removió un poco.

―Quisiera tener un cuerpo perfecto para ti― Dije en susurro para no perturbar tanto el ambiente que habíamos creado.

―Lo tienes.

―El control sobre ti― Bajé mis labios a su cuello, entrelacé mis manos con las suyas.

―Lo tienes.

―Pero sobre todo… Ser la persona para ti― Subí de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos, él correspondió mi gesto con una sonrisa adorable.

―Lo eres. Eres el chico perfecto con alma perfecta.

Sentí como apretó sus manos contra las mías y solo eso bastó para caer ante él. Y no basta con solo decir que nuestras manos no fueron las únicas que se entrelazaron ese día.

* * *

Después de eso el año que pasó fue un sueño, no nos separábamos del otro, nos encontrábamos saliendo oficialmente desde que nos entregamos el uno al otro sin siquiera conocernos, tuvimos altibajos como todas las parejas pero siempre las resolvimos, siempre volvíamos a los brazos del otro como la primera vez, siempre nos entregábamos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Pero todo cambió repentinamente. Un día mientras camina a la sala de canto lo vi besándose fogosamente con un chico castaño… Me acerqué más y me di cuenta que era el ayudante de la profesora de baile. Dak "todas-las-chicas-y-chicos-se-mueren por mi" Zevon, abrí la puerta de golpe apropósito para que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí.

* * *

_He' running out again_  
_He's running out_  
_He's run, run, run run run_

* * *

No podía creer lo que había hecho, había echado todo a perder con Logan por un deseo efímero, traté de detenerlo pero no pude, todo en mí se sintió derrumbarse, me sentí como un estúpido, un idiota, la peor de las personas por haber herido a lo único que había querido tanto.

Llamé hasta el cansancio a su celular pero nunca lo contestó, intentaba encontrarlo por medio de sus amigos pero siempre me decían que no sabían donde estaba o cuando lo sabían colocaban la excusa de que estaba ocupado rindiendo para un examen o algo, hubo un momento en donde perdí la esperanza y dejé de llamar, dejé de buscarlo. Ya me estaba cansando sé que cometí una de las peores cosas pero tampoco era como para sufrir de esa manera.

Decidí dejarlo huir y no seguirlo más.

* * *

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want _  
_You're so very special _  
_I wish i was special _  
_But i'm a creep _  
_I´m a weirdo_

* * *

James fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en mucho tiempo, era atento, lindo, servicial, cariñoso y demostraba tener supuestos sentimientos por mí, pero el destino me demostró que no era así, yo ya decía que como un chico como él se pudo fijar en alguien como yo, cómo pudo durar tanto tiempo junto a mí y ahora lo veo claramente y más cuando hago una retrospectiva de nuestra relación.

Verlo de la mano de Dak unos días después no fue sencillo, la verdad es que me duele y mucho, pero eso fue lo que él quiso, puede que también se haya alejado gracias a que no respondí nunca a sus llamadas, le decía a los chicos que le mintieran cada vez que preguntara por mí, pero él se lo busco, no quería alguien así ya había tolerado mucho solo faltaba eso para darme cuenta de que no lo valía.

Eso fue lo que él eligió, eso fue lo que quiso y cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz a mí también, aunque sea contradictorio él es muy especial, no sé como se fijó en alguien como yo que a duras penas si sostenía su promedio para poder estar en la escuela, por algo se fue con Dak. Porque soy una rareza, un arrastrado alguien que no merecía a tal belleza como esa.

* * *

_**Amm espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y pos no sé nos leeremos en otra ocasión (?) XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
